Happy Valentine's Day, Nora
by EmptySequence
Summary: Patch is acting tense near Valentine's Day. Nora wants to know why...one-shot N/P. R&R!


Nora POV

I frowned deeply. Something wasn't right with Patch. He was…on edge about something. Maybe excitement, maybe panic, but it was always hard to tell. I was finally getting better at reading him, but now it was the day before Valentine's Day, and he was always jumping, always looking suspicious when I walked into a room. I was highly displeased with this, but he said it was nothing to be worried about. So I didn't worry. Mostly.

"Hey, babe," Vee chirped as she walked into the threshold of my house, looking more happy than usual. She gave me a confused look, since I was standing, motionless, in the doorway. "Everything okay…?"

"Oh, yeah, Patch has just been acting…off," I muttered. She rolled her eyes, and walked off into my living room, and I followed.

"Oh, really? Big surprise there. It's not as if Patch is a weird guy, or anything," she said sarcastically, then giggled as she flopped onto the couch.

"What happened to you?" I asked, flopping down next to her.

"Welllll…okay, you can't tell a SOUL!" she exclaimed, in a hushed voice. I knit my brows, but nodded. "Okay, so when you and Patch were getting frisky down at Bo's, I wandered off. I met this guy…Derrick."

I raised my brows at this, and spoke. "Details…?"

"Okay, the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome!" she squealed. "And the thing is, he's not a freaky creeper like Jules. He seems to like me! He's not as dangerous as they come…he boxes, but oh well. He gambles, it's good enough. _Anyways_, we're going to go out tomorrow night. I might have kinda told him that you were going to double with us…"

"What?! Vee! Patch and I already have plans!" I groaned. Vee bit her lip.

"Pleeeease? Nora! This is really important! I won't ask you for anything like this again, I swear!" she begged. Just then, Patch entered the room, wearing that infamous grin of his. My heart spluttered, and I managed to grin back.

"What are we discussing?" he asked, twisting his baseball cap so that I could see his gorgeous black orbs.

"How did you get in?" I asked, not wanting him to know about the whole 'doubling' idea Vee had.

"The front door," he replied, flashing a devious grin. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I'll be right back; I think I left something in my car…"

"Uh, okay…" I muttered, shaking my head, and then turning back to Vee, who seemed to be deep in la la land.

"Oh my gosh, Nora! I have a _fabulous _idea! Maybe we can double, but you guys pick the place, and then not even be near each other, so you don't even know it's a double, but it, y'know…is." She finished. I rolled my eyes again, but pondered the idea. Even if Vee _had _talked me into doubling, that's what I would have done anyways. I pursed my lips, but glanced at Vee, who was looking at me with excited, hopeful eyes. I sighed, and nodded.

"I'll talk to Patch about it," I muttered.

"Talk to me about what?" Patch asked as he re-entered, and I looked over just as he was shoving something in his pocket, and giving Vee a sharp look. "Don't you breathe a word, Vee!"

"Huh? What? What am I missing?" I asked, looking between a tense and angry Patch and a secretive, overjoyed Vee.

"Oh, nothing. You'll find out…tomorrow, is it?" she asked with false wonderment, and then hopped up. "Well, I'm off, you dense lovebirds. I have an outfit to pick out. Make sure to discuss that double thing, I want my yes by 4. Adios, Amiga. And Patch." She left before me or Patch could speak.

"What double thing?" he asked after a moment of silence. I bit my lip, but responded when he gave me a 'look'. This was a very big turn-on, if you ask me.

"Uh, well, Vee and this dude were going out, and she told him we would double, so she wanted to know if we were going to go," I explained. He looked thoughtful, and then grinned.

"Sounds like a date," he winked. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the 800th time, then stood up. I crossed over, and he wrapped me up in a hug, and I felt a strange lump in his pocket.

"Excited, are we?" I joked, brushing my hand over the lump.

"You wish," he chuckled, but looked tense.

"Patch, are you okay? What's going on? If it's something lame I'm going to feel like the biggest moron on the planet, but I'm getting really freaked here," I confessed. He gave me a soft, slightly tense, but soft none the less, kiss, and I melted, forgetting about my previous worries. His tongue roamed over my mouth as if he had memorized it, and I bit back a moan, instead opting for wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his back fervently.

He pulled away after a moment, both needing air. "Don't worry, okay? It's nothing."

The way he said _nothing _made a wave of nausea roll through me. I sat down, popping a few iron pills into my mouth, and breathing deeply as they took effect. He combed my hair softly, smiling just as, and pulled me close, so I was resting against his fabulously muscular chest.

"So what are we going to do on this 'double'?" he asked, peering down at me. I shrugged.

"I'll have to call Vee…she just blabbed about his manliness, for the most part," I sighed. I tried different scenarios, deciding what I would wear in each. I heard the TV, but didn't register it. I was too busy worrying about Vee, and how she was jumping on board to go on a date with another mystery guy, who could just as easily be worse than Jules or Elliot. I shuddered, and Patch stroked my arm softly, obviously knowing where my thoughts were leading. I tried to stop them, but soon I was replaying images of that night, fighting Jules, jumping from the rafter, severing all ties to the living.

Before I could even register what was happening, Patch was rocking me back and forth, kissing my cheeks, nose, and forehead as my body racked with sobs.

"Shh, it's okay, Nora, I'm here, shh…" he murmured in my ears, kissing my jaw softly. He rubbed my back, and I slowly began to calm, and I realized I had a vice grip on his shirt, fistfuls of it in my hands, and the shoulders of it were soaked with my tears.

"Oh my god, I ruined your shirt, sorry…" I muttered, blushing. He grinned.

"It's fine. Who needs them?" he replied, slipping it over his head, and I almost drooled at the sight of is defined 8-pack and muscled chest. "Like what you see?"

"Yeah…wait, I meant, I meant, I didn't-" I stammered. He chuckled, giving me a tight squeeze. This was the most relaxed I'd seen him in days, not counting the fact that I just had a major breakdown. I wished I hadn't thought that. I felt extremely nauseated again, and I lay down on the couch, rubbing my temples.

"Nora…?" Patch trailed off quietly, rubbing my ankles softly as he sat down.

"I'm just not feeling too great. I'll be fine," I murmured. In actuality, I wanted to fling myself at him and tell him everything, and for him to make all my worries disappear.

_You could do that, and I would respond exactly…_his voice intruded, and I peeked through my fingers, glaring.

"Quit it, I'm not in the mood," I muttered. He grinned mischievously, but nodded. He crawled over, so he was hovering over me, and I bit my lip, refraining from running my hands over the length of his chest, kissing wherever I thought suitable.

"Go on, do it, you know your thinking about it…" he whispered huskily. I shook my head. "Nora…"

"Don't, Patch. I'm really not feeling well. I don't want to barf all over you," I said, blushing like crazy. He leaned down, kissing me roughly, sucking on my bottom lip. I couldn't hold back the moan, and I could feel him smirking. He kissed and sucked his way up my jaw, down to my ear, and the sensitive spot underneath it. I felt his hand roaming under my shirt, inching closer to those spots…

"Patch, I'm not ready!" I blurted, blushing beyond my control. He froze, looking up at me with sorrow-filled eyes. I ran my hand through my hair. "No doubt that I want to, but I just…not yet. It's too early."

He nodded, stroking my cheek softly, the burning hot lust still in my stomach. I hesitantly ran my hands across his chest, feeling every contour, every muscle. I could've sworn he purred, but I was probably imagining things. He felt like silk underneath my fingertips. Suddenly, a rise of nausea bubbled up, and I knew I was going to hurl, even with this perfection above me, and the way he felt.

"Bathroom!" I gasped, and he bolted off me, and I dashed to the bathroom next to the staircase, immediately throwing myself at the toilet, and spilling the contents of my breakfast inside. Someone pulled my hair back gently, and to Patch I was grateful. I leaned up, taking a deep breath, and he handed me a stick of gum, grinning. I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded.

"A bit, but I don't think I'll be going anywhere tonight," I said, biting my lip. He nodded, handing me his phone. I dialed Vee's number, which I had memorized by heart.

"Heeeyy," she answered.

"Hey…um, well, I can't go tonight," I blurted. I heard her sigh.

"Patch says you can't?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed. I glared at the phone.

"No, actually, I just hurled out of know where. Kinda stomach buggish." I explained tersely.

"Oh, sorry! Well, I could cancel with Derrick and come over…" she trailed off.

"I want you too, but I'm no ruining this for you. Go out, have fun, I'll be-" I cut myself off, and threw up once more. "…Fine."

"Eww…" she trailed off. I chuckled, shakily taking the new piece of gum Patch held out. I popped it in my mouth, chewing slowly, just in case I threw up again. "I am so not going over and catching THAT. I'll talk to you later, before I leave, and then after to explain my late night rendezvous."

I could almost hear her wink. I chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. Talk to you later." I hung up after she said goodbye, looking over at Patch. I flushed the toilet, and washed my hands, his eyes on me the entire time.

"That was probably disgusting and completely unattractive. I hope you're not thoroughly scarred…" I trailed off.

"Not at all. I'm actually pleased…I get to take care of you. Doing my job as your guardian angel," he grinned. I grinned slightly, grasping the counter to stay upright. He walked, or gracefully loped like an Abercrombie model, disappointingly minusing the naked part, and scooped me easily into his arms. I shrieked in surprise, but giggled, grasping onto him. I rested my head against his shoulder, breathing in the mint and woodsy smell of him. Soon, he was laying me down in my bed. I frowned as he moved away, and I looked at the clock. It was only 6. I frowned deeper. What was I going to do? Lay here until tomorrow? Patch lay down next to me, wrapping his arms securely around my waist, like he had been doing a lot lately. He kissed my neck, sighing.

"You need to sleep," he murmured.

"It's not even dark yet!" I protested. He nuzzled my neck, and my eyelids fluttered shut. We had been very…intimate…lately.

"Sleep," he commanded gently. I nodded, and soon I drifted off.

*&&*

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was the red, angry numbers on my alarm clock. 2:30 AM. I groaned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I glanced around my room, seeing Patch at my desk, bent over something, looking intensely annoyed.

"Patch? What the hell are you doing?" I asked. He shoved the mystery item into his pocket, looking tense. A wave of nausea rolled through me.

"Come on. I need sleep. I can't go unless you get over here," I muttered, feeling slightly like a goo-goo eyed idiot. He grinned, standing up and walked over. He slid under the covers next to me, and I curled against him. He handed me my phone, and I sighed, remembering Vee.

"You don't want her to have a panic attack," he grinned, finally starting to relax. I checked my 20 messages from Vee, settling on the last one.

**Where r u? R u ok??**

_I'm fine…I fell asleep. How did the date go?_ I texted her. She responded immediately.

**O, sorry, I had a miniature attack. The whole thing w/ Jules…*shudders* lol! And…IT WAS AMAZING!!! WE KISSED! OMG!**

_Seriously?! Already!?!?_

**Yes!! It was the best kiss I've ever had!**

_Wow…now I can stop giving you those tips…jk! (:_

**Oh, you better b, Nora! Lol! GTG, Derrick is calling…on my fone lol! Txt u later!**

_Mkay, text you later, b safe…bye (:_

I placed my phone on my nightstand, and Patch took this opportunity to give me a soft kiss.

"Goodnight…" he murmured, and I rested my head against his warm chest, lulling me off to sleep.

*&&*

Morning came all too quickly. Light was shining in my face, and Patch shook me awake.

"Morning, Angel," he grinned. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Right back atcha," I grinned back. He kissed me softly, and led me down the stairs, where Vee and a tall, dark, and sort of gruff, but friendly-looking guy was standing.

"Thanks for letting me know I needed to look presentable…" I said sarcastically to Patch. He grinned wider.

"You always look presentable," he grinned, kissing me quickly before disappearing into the kitchen, were something delicious was cooking. I momentarily thought my mom came home early from her trip, but remembered how good Patch cooked.

"Well, that wasn't awkward," Vee stated bluntly. I grinned. "Derrick, this is Nora. Nora, obviously this is Derrick."

"Hey," I said awkwardly. He nodded, smiling slightly. We all moved into the living room, and I sunk down into the sofa, thanking the heavens that it was a Saturday. Patch entered the living room, holding a few plates of some yummy looking sausage, hash browns, and bacon, a couple of coffee mugs already on the table, still steaming. I took a few bites, and Patch plopped down, shoveling his food in.

"Nice," I commented, but grinned. He grinned once he swallowed.

"Hurry up, Nora! I want to get gifts!" Vee cried impatiently a few minutes later. I rolled my eyes, but nodded, pushing my plate away.

"Fine, fine, go ahead," I sighed. I snagged a piece of sausage and bacon, popping the sausage in first, then the bacon, and grabbed a bunch more pieces, ignoring the little eye roll Vee gave me.

"Who's first?" she asked.

"You," I responded, smiling. I handed her my little presents. She unwrapped the chocolates, giving a little lip lick at the sight of the sweets, and then squealed as she opened the next box and saw the new Hermes scarf I bought her. She handed me a present in turn, receive a massive chocolate bar and a wallet.

"Thanks!" I said, giving her a hug. Derrick (surprisingly) handed Vee a little box, and it contained a pretty silver chain bracelet with a few colorful charms. It was simple, but perfect for Vee. She gave him a tight hug, thanking him. I didn't expect Patch to have anything, it wasn't his thing. But he took out something from his pocket, and my perspective brightened. Maybe Patch did have a _really _soft side. A velvet box about the size of my fist balled up was in his palm, and I took it gently, opening it to reveal a sterling silver chain with a diamond charm. _Angel wings,_ my thoughts registered. It also had a pair of matching earrings. I threw my arms around Patch, thanking him happily.

"It's beautiful! Thank you! I love it!" I giggled happily. He chuckled.

"Your very welcome, I could've done better, but…" he trailed off. I looked at him in shock.

"You made it?" I asked. He nodded, grinning a little more devilishly. "That's amazing!"

"Well…yeah. Kidding!" he said playfully, kissing me softly.

"Well, we'll just leave you two to deal with your lust. We have some movies to see," Vee giggled. I rolled my eyes, but nodded.

"Text me later!" I called, and she shouted an 'okay' back before I heard the door shut.

"Really, do you like it?" he asked. I nodded happily.

"It's beautiful," I murmured, popping the earring in my ears, and turning so he could put on the necklace. He kissed my neck softly when he was done, and I turned around in his embrace, happy I was seeing this soft side I rarely saw except when we were alone.

"I love you, Nora," he whispered. I smiled, slightly shocked, but dizzy from joy.

"I love you too, Patch," I stated softly back, kissing him again with a force that I knew finally as an undying love.

**Hope you liked it…my first Hush Hush one shot!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**XOXO**

**~Holly** (:


End file.
